una carta un te amo y un adios
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Yoh esta cansado y durante un entrenamiento piensa como poner fin al plan q lleva tiempo ideando. Un sumarry horrible, soy nueva tenede compasion, rewiew


**ADVERTENCIA:** Soy nueva en esto, no escrito en toda mi vida un fic así que tened compasión y mandad rewiew aunque sea para darme algunos consejillos d como hacer un fic en condiciones. Ah¡¡ Yo solo escribo yohxanna como pareja principal, pero bueno, pos algo tendré que empezar y lo he hecho con esta barbaridad, ya que todo esta dicho empecemos.

**UNA CARTA, UN TE AMO Y UN ADIOS.**

Era un día soleado, los pajarillos cantaban y hacia una temperatura bastante agradable, pero sin duda para el dueño de la casa era un día lluvioso, tormentoso, con relámpagos y triste. El, que desde hacia ya tiempo se convertido en el shaman king, lo estaba pasando muy mal; aunque ya era el shaman king su prometida seguía haciéndolo entrenar y muchísimo mas duro que antes. El pensaba que cuando consiguiera el titulo ella se le iba a acercar mas o al menos eso el pensaba. Siempre creyó que ella lo quería, a su estilo, pero lo quería, cosa que se desvanecía poco a poco.

Hace mas o menos una semana decidió algo que cambiaria su vida y la de su prometida. El la amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ya estaba cansado, parezco su esclavo en vez de su prometido, pensaba con tristeza.

Esta mañana cuando se levanto hizo como todas las mañanas se aseo, se puso su ropas de entrenamiento y salió de la casa dispuesto a entrenar. Mientras corría estaba pensando en como poner en practica lo que hacia semanas estaba planeando.

Yoh: ¨ Ya me he cansado, y llevo semanas intentando hacerlo pero no puedo yo no soy así, pero no me queda de otra hoy mismo la pondré en marcha, después de todo a ella que mas le da mas tranquila se va a quedar, ya no tendrá que mandarme a entrenar ni nada por el estilo y así dejare de sufrir por que lo único que esta consiguiendo es alejarme de ella, siempre que intento acercarme me pega y me ignora pues ya me canse, ya no voy a ser el tonto de siempre, a partir de esta tarde seré un yoh nuevo estoy cansado de darlo todo para no recibir nada a cambio es hora de que actué ¨-pensaba yoh mientras hacia su entrenamiento- si, eso are esta tarde pondré en marcha lo que antes no pude y esta vez no hay vuelta atrás -dijo para sí.

En la pensión "En" había una muchacha rubia, ojos negros y fríos con una cara de cabrero que no la aguanta nadie preparándose para salir a dar un paseo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Ya llegue-grito yoh anunciando su llegada.

-Ya se que llegaste no hace falta que grites no estoy sorda- dijo anna con una voz de ultratumba total.

-Vas a salir a pasear anna?-dijo yoh- ¨ si sale será el momento perfecto para actuar ¨- pensó

- Así es, y cuando regrese quiero la casa limpia y la cena echa te queda claro? por que si no te doblare el entrenamiento y comerás la mitad de lo que te toque comer-dijo anna de muy mal humor

-Claro anna estará todo como tu ordenes pero... tardaras mucho en llegar?-le pregunto para saber cuanto tiempo tenia para preparse.

-Supongo que si. Bueno me voy, adiós.-dijo anna, con su voz de neutro total.

-Adiós anna- se despidió- ¨ si eso, adiós y para siempre ¨, pensó

Cuando yoh se cerciono de que su "querida prometida" estuviera bien lejos de la pensión, empezó con la tarea que le ordeno. Lo limpio todo desde la entrada asta el ultimo rincón de la plata de arriba; menos su cuarto ya que si no le pegaba;¨ bueno he limpiado la casa yo solo durante años, esta será mi ultima vez así que le daré el gusto ¨ pensó yoh para sus adentros.

Después de limpiar la casa se puso manos a la obra con la cena, se esmero bastante quería que le quedara bien rica después de todo el ya no iba a cocinar nunca mas, al menos para ella.

En algún lugar del parque una joven de rubios cabellos estaba viendo el lago en el que años anteriores estuvieron ella y su prometido charlando ante de que se fuera a Norteamérica a pelear en la batalla de los shamanes, le vinieron buenos recuerdos cuando pasaban el día juntos aunque fuera en silencio disfrutaba con la compañía de su prometido. Pero eso eran otros tiempos, ya había demostrado mucha debilidad en la batalla contra Hao y desde entonces ella creo una barrera que era incapaz de romperla nadie,¨ no soy débil y se lo voy a demostrar al mundo entero si hace falta para que me respeten¨,pensaba la muchacha, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo le paso y paso y se encamino a casa sin sospecharse la tremenda sorpresa que tendría al llegar.

En la pensión, un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos cafés terminaba de poner algo sobre la mesa y se encaminaba hacia la puerta dando un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo había tenido que limpiar la casa y hacer la cena, cosa que el no probaría. Se calzo sus sandalias y con mucho esfuerzo y valor se dio media vuelta para observar por ultima vez lo que antes era su preciado hogar.

Anna llego a casa pasada ya las 9:00p.m de la noche, se le fue el tiempo volando pensando en aquellos recuerdos maravillosos mientras miraba el lago.

-Ya llegue-dijo la muchacha pero a cambio lo que recibió fue un enorme silencio.

-Yoh, estas en casa? Por que si no tienes preparada la cena juro que te vas a arrepentir-dijo con tono amenazador pero igual que antes lo que le contentó fue un desesperante e incomodo silencio.

Fue revisando habitación por habitación a ver donde se había metido su prometido pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte, fue a la cocina a ver si al menos si que le había echo algo de comer pero lo que se encontró fue algo muy distinto a una cena.

Miro en la mesa y vio un sobre blanco sobre ella donde ponía claramente su nombre, ¨ una carta de yoh¨, pensó temiéndose lo peor.

La abrió con delicadeza tenia miedo si su sospecha era cierta no le iba a gustar nada lo que pondría allí. Cuando la abrió saco el papel y lo destendió dispuesta a leerlo y solo con leer la primera frase abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con un brillo de tristeza y empañados por ese liquido salado a los que todo llamamos lagrimas.

Querida Annita:

Te escribo esta carta para avisarte que me he ido de casa, ya no volveré mas. No quería despedirme de ti directamente por que sabia que si lo hacia no iba a lograr irme.

Si quieres saber la razón por la que me he ido has sido tu, pero no lo malinterpretes no te estoy echando la culpa, solo quería darte la libertad que te mereces. Estoy arto ¿sabes? Arto de tus entrenamientos y de tus ordenes, me convertí en el shaman king por ti y para ti, te he obedecido al pie de la letra todo lo que me has mandado, he dado todo de mi y no he recibido nada a cambio. Antes pensaba que tu me querías aunque sea un poco pero me querías, pero ha pasado el tiempo y seguimos igual incluso peor, intento acercarme a ti y tu nunca me dejas ya no se que hacer así que pensé que ya estabas cansada de mi que solo estabas por mero compromiso y que no lo ibas a anular por agradecimiento a mi familia que te crió desde muy pequeña, yo tampoco quería anularlo, quería que todo saliese bien pero he estado muy equivocado todos estos años cuando creí que todo se solucionara y por eso he decidido irme para vivir mi vida, decidir yo lo que quiero y dejarte libre para que puedas vivir la vida que te mereces. No te equivoques por q no te guardo rencor te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, y ha aumentado en grandes cantidades hasta llegar a amarte pero viendo que no es correspondido decidí hacer esto. Me iré a Izumo a romper el compromiso y me iré de inmediato, quizás viaje por hay y visite a mis amigos, no te sientas culpable y no quiero que me busques, si estas pensando en estos momentos en un perdón, tranquila que te perdono. Quizás algún día y nos volvamos a ver jijiji espero que te valla bien en tu nueva vida sin mi y encuentres al amor de tu vida ya no estas amarrada a nadie.

Te quiero anna y no quiero que lo olvides que aunque no estemos juntos siempre tendrás mi amistad.

Viste que limpio no? Bueno queria darte una despedida grata y cumplir tu ultimas ordenes. Te he hecho una cena deliciosa digna para una reina solo tienes que calentarla y espero que te guste, le puse mucho empeño por que va a ser la ultima cena que te haga.. Bueno anna es hora de que me despida, tengo que irme o cogeré tarde el tren. Nos veremos pronto.

Con cariño: Yoh Asakura

P.D: Aunque estemos separados quiero que sepas que te sigo amando y lo seguiré estando hasta que me devuelvas mi corazón. Te amo, Adiós

Cuando la sacerdotisa termino de leerlo arrugo el papel descargando su furia contra el, vio la casa y efectivamente estaba limpisima, tanto que te podrías reflejar en el tatami del suelo y efectivamente tenia la cena en la olla lista para calentar, pero ella subió las escaleras olvidando la cena que le preparo su prometido estirando el fundón y metiéndose dentro llorando en silencio intentando dormir para esperar que al día siguiente esto hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla.

**FIN**

**NOTAS QUE NO LEE NADIE:**

T.T Que triste me quedo... buuuuu ¡y que feo pero weno soy principiante en esto de hacer fics y weno por algo tendría que empezar no. Weno mandarme algún que otro review, aunque sea para decir lo he leído o para decirme que te a quedado muy feo o lo que sea y si me mandáis review para darme algún que otro consejillo de como escribir fics mejores pues encantada de la vida. Weno ya nos vemos en otra historia q suba.

Nos vemos pronto xaooooooooooo¡¡


End file.
